


【日韩】六方会谈

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 本田菊和任勇洙对彼此的感情本该比加拿大对乌干达还清白，奈何阿尔弗雷德坚定地站了日韩，按头他们凑cp。两人表面虚与委蛇，内心苦不堪言，还不敢直接反抗，只暗地里希望哪天一觉醒来听说对方出轨，可在唯物的太阳系里，岂会有这等好事呢？
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia), Japan/South Korea (Hetalia), North Korea/South Korea (Hetalia)
Kudos: 21





	【日韩】六方会谈

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：阴间cp，倒贴新（旧）闻，含露中、英日、朝韩
> 
> 朝鲜：李敬姬

本田菊决定去画一幅庆祝朝韩和解的应援海报。  
海报自然是偷偷画的，但熬夜完成这幅大作之后，他越看越满意。有句名言说得好，世界上有三样东西是隐藏不住的，贫穷、咳嗽和爱。于是满怀“我萌的cp发糖了”之爱意的本田菊打开通讯软件，把那副洋溢着love&peace的海报——  
发给了任勇洙。

几十秒后，任勇洙用特大号字体发来了一串感叹号，气冲冲地质问道：“为什么要陷害我？”  
本田菊打字的指缝里都冒着粉红色泡泡：“今晚——不是，昨晚看到新闻了，恭喜！”  
“你还发给谁了！”  
“没别人。”  
“真没有？！”  
“我又不傻，这要被发现了，我还得被迫和你营业！”  
任勇洙松了一口气，不再使用感叹号：“好，你等着，我现在立刻马上去画一张英日。”  
“……”  
本田菊合上笔记本，看着窗外隐约的曙光，心中叹息了一声：这蓝星遍布包办婚姻，自由恋爱到底何时才能成为普世价值？继而想到，任勇洙八成睡不成了，这锅自然又双叒叕是自己的。  
——咦，现在问题来了，任勇洙为什么还没睡，他不会也是被“朝韩发糖了”激动的吧？

尽管本田菊恨不能明天朝韩就官宣领证，这样自己就可以脱离苦海了，但显然老天还是更偏爱阿尔弗雷德，不忍心他心心念念、不离不弃、上下其手地萌了半个世纪的日韩cp就此鸡飞蛋打，于是没多久，朝韩又闹僵了。  
本田菊阴郁地掰断了十几根蜡笔，把在评论区刷“大大发刀了求加更”的id全部拖进了小黑屋，又颤抖着将个人简介改成了“甜饼洁癖刀片狗带”，当晚在床上辗转反侧，终于忍不住拿起手机，问任勇洙：“要帮忙吗？”  
“滚。”  
本田菊抱着手机缩进了被窝，仿佛这样可以脱离监控似的：“我知道有艘船下星期要去朝鲜。”

本田菊试图用自己的国格当担保，奈何任勇洙拒不买账，于是为了“自证”，他不得不和任勇洙一起上了船。  
应该说本田菊的情报基本正确，这船确实把他俩神不知鬼不觉地带到了罗津港，但还有两个坏消息：一，这艘船是运煤船；二，这还是艘黑船。  
挖煤挖到第三天时，李敬姬终于找到了他们，朝鲜姑娘目瞪口呆地看看这个再看看那个，拧着眉毛问道：“你们……是来体验生活的？夏令营？”  
本田菊举起煤铲抢答：“不是，我们——不不不，他，他是来出轨，不，也不对，他是来追寻真爱和自由的！”  
李敬姬：“？？？？”  
任勇洙急道：“是他把我拉来的！”  
李敬姬：“？？？？”  
本田菊急道：“不是，他想见你，我才想的办法！”许是担心自家cp在自己眼前崩盘，他麻溜地把任勇洙往前一推，然后按着韩国人的脑袋对朝鲜姑娘笑道：“总之，百年好合，情比金坚，缘定三生，指腹为婚，两位哪天结婚？在下可以把从纸婚到金婚的应援——不是，庆祝，庆祝画承包了。”

李敬姬素以“全亚洲最爷们的姑娘”闻名于世，但不知为何——本田菊坚持觉得“因为爱情”——那天她居然没有把两人怎么样，甚至满脸纠结地安排了返程线。  
本田菊遥望着远去的罗津港，感叹道：“啊，此生无悔……”  
任勇洙打断道：“闭嘴，她是担心出事。安理会禁止朝鲜出口煤炭，你说，那船是谁家的？”  
本田菊惊诧道：“你家的啊。”  
“什么？”

几个月后事情终于败露，咳，当然或者可惜，这是说朝鲜的运煤航线败露，而不是“出轨事件”曝光。  
阿尔弗雷德后知后觉地发现，朝鲜居然还有条“非法的”运煤航线，他第一反应是去找王耀，指责他知法犯法，又告诫任勇洙：“你姐姐就是个刁民，从不遵守国际法，离她远点。”  
任勇洙赶紧表演了起来，所幸他最近玻尿酸打多了，面部肌肉本就僵硬，美国人也就没发现不对，而另一方面，北京的反应也很给力：王耀宣布，根据他的调查，这艘船不是中国的，它离开罗津港后，停靠在了俄罗斯的纳霍德卡港。  
俄罗斯闻言立刻行动了起来，伊万的效率更高一筹，当天就出了结果：港口是俄罗斯的港口，但是这船，隶属于韩国公司。  
“谁能想到韩国公司会偷运朝鲜的煤呢，琼斯你想不到吧？对啊，所以我也想不到。”俄罗斯人说得理直气壮，末了还阴阳怪气地补充了一句，“真是姐弟情深呢，我姐姐有这种情怀就好了。”  
美国人无能狂怒，当晚就杀到了首尔，本欲教训一下任勇洙，顺便按头他去和本田菊营个业，好磕几口糖平复心绪，结果任勇洙早有准备：“青瓦台调查过了，船是韩国的船，但是船上的人，可都是日本人。”  
阿尔弗雷德暴跳如雷，痛骂远东人心思都太肮脏了，直接跳上飞机杀去了东京。任勇洙忐忑地目送那架波音远去，暗暗祈祷：希望本田菊准备充分，自己可不想再表演指定剧目了。

这事无声无息地平息了。国际社会都很惊讶，他们惊讶的是朝鲜到底有几个人帮忙舞弊，任勇洙也很惊讶，他惊讶的是本田菊居然没挨揍，非但没有挨揍，第二天居然还有力气给自己打电话。  
“我有个主意……”  
“你准备去追求梦中的白月光、心灵的港湾、灵魂的归处，和英国先生求婚了？”  
“……不是。我是说，你不奇怪吗，平壤居然安然无恙。”  
任勇洙“啧”了一声：“她不是一直作天作地照样安然无恙吗？”  
本田菊连声说那是“傲娇”，力图说服任勇洙接受这个萌点，又道：“而且你看，王和布拉金斯基都没事。”  
“废话，他们能有什么事？”  
“我昨晚忽然灵光一闪，其实，我们不要被萌的cp局限了思维。”  
“啥？”  
“虽然包办婚姻可耻，自由恋爱万岁，但是如果营业的对象合适……”  
任勇洙大怒：“滚。”  
“谁说和你营业了。”本田菊也急了，“我是说，我们完全可以狐假虎威，借刀杀人，你去出轨王，我去出轨布拉金斯基。”  
“啥？你终于道德败坏到准备去当第三者了？要去你去，我不去。”  
“他们感情肉眼可见的一般！”  
任勇洙习惯性反驳：“你瞎了么，没见今天北京严正宣布，说自己严格遵守了安理会制裁的要求，还要求华盛顿反躬自省，那么明显的打配合。”  
本田菊解释道：“你看过他俩营业的通稿吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“比我们的还交作业！”  
“……他俩的‘作业’，交给谁看啊？”  
本田菊卡壳了，但几秒种后，他便重整了旗鼓：“这不是重点，重点是，只要我们出轨成功，再被重新按头的可能性就低了！”  
任勇洙颇有些心动，和对方永久拆伙的诱惑力实在是太大了，简直令人无法拒绝：“那，我们悄悄试试？”  
本田菊欢然应了好：“加油！”

尽管本田菊的计划书写得天衣无缝，但实操可以说四面漏风，最大的那处风，来自朝鲜：听说中韩有苗头后，李敬姬气得不行，后决定拿日本出气，往他的方向试射了好几个新玩具。  
任勇洙看得很爽，忍不住悄悄给姐姐写了篇点赞文，结果亚瑟神通广大，不知从哪里得知了这个消息，直接发了新闻昭告全球：朝韩又双叒叕和好啦！  
因着时差关系，本田菊没有第一时间收到这个消息，反而是阿尔弗雷德先看见了新闻，作为蓝星第一日韩粉，得知自家cp又假了，他怒发冲棒球帽，一个电话就打到了东京。  
“你知道你被绿了么！”  
本田菊睡眼惺忪：“不知道。”因着才起床，演技还没有完全调动，他用了相当无所谓的语气。  
美国人更生气了：“怎么会有你这种人！快看电视！你对象出轨了！你居然得看电视才知道！地球上最后一个知道自己被绿的傻叉！”他用力挂了电话，准备去找任勇洙，深入地谈谈国生和爱情。  
本田菊扭头看着手机屏幕上的提示“对方已挂断”，眨眨眼睛，终于完全清醒了，情不自禁地惊喜道：“还有这种好事儿？”


End file.
